Putata
"What are you? What am I? What's the meaning of life? Who are you? Who am I? Yeah yeah yeah! Yo yo yo!" '~ Putata'' '''Putata is one of the members of the Shurara Corps, and one of the newer characters on the channel. Making his debut episode in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 21, he was going to serve as a potential contestant competing in the Quiz/Battle section. He eliminated Dipper in the Quiz section, and put up quite a fight with his paintings in the Battle section, but he was ultimately defeated by Propeller Knight and Pretty Bomber. He then returned in Episode 27 as one of Jazz's opponents, though he chose to friend her as Jazz reluctantly accepts, though giving her a migraine. He later returns in The Legend of Monstro with the Shurara Corps as they are planning to not only recruit some allies, but also for global destruction. Out of all of the members of the Corps, Putata is easily the most hyperactive and annoying out of them. Appearance Putata appears as a yellow-green keronian with a symbol on his stomach which bears a striking resemblance to Dororo's shuriken on his stomach, only this time his emblem is dark blue. He also has orange and green spots around his body. He also dons some goggles on his head, which also serve as his hat as well. He usually carries around his trusty paintbrush around to bring his creations to life and fight for him. Personality Putata is easily the most annoying and hyperactive of the Corps. He has a weird scat-like speech which makes it impossible to comprehend what he's trying to say most of the time. He's skilled in battle, but can be a coward at times since he mostly let the paintings fight for him. Regardless, his annoyance still carries on in the Corps as he is one of the lower ranked members, but they need him for his agility. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin (debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *The Legend of Monstro: Tussle with Taranza! *The Legend of Monstro: The Marie Mission *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 33: Ink or Sink *The Legend of Monstro: Off the Hook *The Legend of Monstro: Final Showdown with Shurara Quotes "Did somebody say 'Putata'?! Yo guys, I'm, '*airhorn* 'Putata!" ~ his usual intro "Yeah yeah yeah! Yo yo yo!" "This show's all rad, I'm glad it ain't bad!" "... I guess I'm out of ink?" "Hey guys! Whatcha whisperin' about? Don't be so secretive lil' secret squirrels! You gotta spill the beans at some point, you gotta break that ice, you gotta manage and go ice ice baby! You gotta slip your way through, come on man!" "Livin' life! All the time! I hate Dipper." "I brought my friends! You wanna be one of my friends?" "Yeah yeah! That's what I wanna hear! Haha! Yeah, Putaputaputa! Yeah yeah, yo yo yo!" "Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." "Game ain't over yet! I still have tokens! One credit left!" "Well sir you see he ran out of lives! He ran out of rings, you got game over man, game over! No returning back, you got one chance left and you screwed it up man! He screwed it up big time, no 1-ups left, you're just dead in the pit full of spikes! Game over man, game over! Please make it stop!" "... Why are you so hate-filled?" "Putata too good to die!" "And you wanna know what's more annoying than a Putata? A Putata on a go-kart, Pu-going fast." Trivia Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Shurara Corps Category:Keronians Category:Villains Category:Amphibians Category:ANNOYING Category:Silly Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Potential Contestants